Lost Without You
by Satu-D-2
Summary: The second in a saga of four, posted under pain of death, sequel to The Good in Evil, this one follows Jun in the nine months after the prequel. Jun-x-Kazuya. Rated...to be safe...
1. Prologue

Official Summary: The second in a saga written over what is amounting to three years now. _Lost Without You_ is the story of Jun and her pregnancy. Kazuya is mentioned, but doesn't really get a starring role (ie. no chapters from his POV). Lynch me later, I have other things to do at the moment. Actually my third real Tekken fic: I got the idea about 20 chapters into the third story in this 'series'...funny, isn't it?

AN. This is NOT named after the Delta Goodrem song. I don't like Delta Goodrem. And I hate that song. This is a completely separate thing that happens to have the same name... It was the name that first occurred to me, and it has stuck. Don't you dare suggest it's related to Delta Goodrem.

* * *

**Prologue**

The young woman wiped away a few rogue tears that tracked down her cheeks. Her black hair was pushed back, and her brown eyes were red-rimmed.

Her hand fell down onto her stomach and she caressed the cotton dress over her skin gently. Another tear rolled down her cheek and splashed onto her hand. Her dress slid easily over her skin, creating a slight friction as it moved.

She looked around the small room. There were a few wooden counters, with a sink inlaid into one of them. There was a small refrigerator unit, the soft hum unnoticeable in the room. She was sitting in one of two wooden chairs that adorned a simple wooden table. She looked over at the other chair, and her eyes widened at what she saw there.

There was a man. His chest was bare, and the large scar there stood out vividly in the dim light. His black hair was styled to a point behind his head. His dark eyes bored into hers, and one long-fingered hand reached out. Her hand rose of its own accord and stretched towards it. Their fingers merged together, and he disappeared.

"Oh, Kazuya," she whispered. Her hand stayed outstretched for a moment, before falling back onto the table with a thump.

She knew she was wasting her time. Kazuya Mishima was dead. According to a brief obituary which she kept in her pocket at all times, Kazuya had died as a result of a terrible accident. Of course, Jun realised that in this particular instance 'terrible accident' was spelt 'H-E-I-H-A-C-H-I'.

Her blood ran cold when she thought about Heihachi Mishima. She had never believed that killing was right, especially not if it was for revenge. However she had understood Kazuya's burning desire to kill his father, without condoning it. She had tried to distract him, tried to convince him that he could _want_ to, just as long as he didn't carry out his wishes.

But he had gone, left her one day with promises of coming back. His words still echoed in her mine, _I'll come back. I promise on our child._

Her fingers moved lightly over her belly, focusing on the half before her belly-button. She was with child. A boy, she just knew it. He was growing inside her, his fragile body not yet formed, and she had to protect him. Her mother didn't know, her brother didn't know, nobody knew. She hadn't set foot in civilised society since she had felt Kazuya's presence waver. She knew she would have to go into town sometime; already her food supplies were running low, and she was going to need provisions for the winter.

She sighed, standing and walking to the cupboards. She opened them and looked worriedly at the few tins and jars on the shelves. She picked one up and sighed as the lid fell into it with a clatter. She turned it upside down and the lid fell out, into her hand. It was followed by empty air. She shook her head slightly and dropped the empty tin into an open bin. She then counted the remaining tins, examining what they held closely.

"I can survive for two days," she said aloud, staring at the cans remaining. She closed the cupboard and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch as soon as she got there. Her eyes slid half-closed, and she listened with all her might.

There was the sound of birds in the trees outside, communicating through the mixed mediums of singing, twittering or chirping. The trees themselves rustled in the breeze, and she could picture the tops swaying gently. The sound of water trickled quietly in the distance.

She opened her eyes. There was nothing that this could tell her that she didn't already know. What was the purpose of pretending any longer? She was alone, lost in this world. She didn't have anyone to guide her, or to look after her in her hour of need. She dared not turn to her parents, for fear of what they would say or what they would make her do. She feared turning to her brother even more, as he was a timid soul and Miyako Kazama wouldn't be pleased to hear the news second-hand. She didn't have anyone else.

She stood gracefully and walked into the bedroom. The bed seemed huge to her, even though it was originally made for one person. When she slept there now she curled up on one side, only her arms daring to cross the invisible line down the centre.

She sighed and stared out the window. The sky was darkening, the golden fingers of sunlight slanted lower and lower as the sun sank below the horizon. The trees cast long shadows over the ground, each tree seeming to fall into its own shadow.

Jun watched until the sky was dark, the shadows gone. The world was quiet. Only the rustle of nocturnal animals searching for their food in the forest broke the silence of the night. Jun pulled off her dress in one swift movement and crawled over the bed. She slept on the far side, close to the wall.

She lay back, only the thin cotton sheet covering her, and curled into a ball. Before she went to sleep, her sleepy unfocused eyes saw something she knew wasn't there.

Kazuya was back, lying on the opposite side of the bed. He was supporting himself on one elbow, a slight smile touching his thin lips. His eyes met hers and she read longing and compassion in them.

His voice, like an echo, sounded in her mind.

_You're beautiful._

Jun fought back a sob, closing her eyes with a snap. When she opened them again, Kazuya was gone, but it was too late. Tears were spilling down her face again. She shook her head and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall and relaxing. Soon she was asleep.

* * *

AN. And there you have it, the end of the Prologue. I'll update quickly, but not as quickly as I did with _The Good in Evil_ because that rushed the pace of the story. This'll probably be updated when I can be bothered. Toodles!


	2. The First Month

AN. Here we have it, the first chapter of the first sequel. This one follows Jun's pregnancy (as I said) but what I probably didn't mention was it does it on a month-by-month basis. Therefore this is a scene the first month, chapter two is a scene from the second month, etc. etc. I did do proper research and all the things that Jun goes through are proper symptoms of that wonderful disease known as pregnancy. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One – The First Month**

Jun woke early in the morning and felt a stirring in her stomach. She climbed out of the bed as fast as she could and bolted for the front door. It seemed she got outside just in time. A stream of vomit pushed out of her throat, bile stinging the delicate skin of her oesophagus. She bent double, hands braced on her knees, panting slightly.

She had suffered from morning sickness every day for the past four weeks. Every morning she was woken early by the stirring in her stomach, which always led to this.

"I don't know what you're doing to me, Jin," she murmured, addressing the baby in her stomach. "But I hope you stop soon."

As if Jin was answering, she felt the stirring again. She bent over further and vomited again, coughing up the last few sections and spitting them onto the ground. She always felt tired after her morning sickness, and she knew it was because of the baby. She was used to getting up early in the morning, after all.

She spat again, trying to clear her mouth out, and went into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and gulped it down, using the first mouthful to rinse her mouth out. She shook her head slightly and put the glass down on the counter, one hand placed on the underside of her belly.

She walked into the living room and sat down on the armchair, leaning back and sighing slightly. One month. One month by herself, coping with the life growing inside her. And this same life seemed determined not to make the journey easy for her.

She patted her stomach gently, biting her lip as she thought. She wasn't sure how she was going to have this baby. She would have to get to the hospital somehow, but without anyone to help her she wasn't sure exactly how she would manage it. Perhaps her brother...

No. She cut the thought off before it could develop. Itsuki was a good man, and a kind man, but he was also timid and shy, and couldn't stand up to their mother's interrogations. She would just have to find a way to get to the hospital herself. It wouldn't be that difficult; she would manage.

Of course, if worst came to worst, she could just have a home birth. She had helped animals give birth many times, and she was basically confident that she could do it herself. But she didn't have to equipment here that she needed. There was no real source of heat, and the water was freezing unless it was heated up.

She sighed and shrugged, her hand never ceasing the gentle caress of her stomach. It was too early to be thinking about giving birth. She would be happy if she could just live through the next few weeks of morning sickness.

She closed her eyes and leaned back completely in the chair, relaxing completely. Her lips curled up in a half smile as she imagined holding her son, her little Jin, in her arms for the first time. She had only ever witnessed this event, and had never actually felt it. It would be wonderful, she knew, and she wished that Kazuya could be there with her to experience it as well.

Her stomach rolled over and she closed her eyes. She wouldn't cry again today. It was hard enough without crying again. She glanced over towards her bedroom, where Kazuya's bags still lay in one corner. She hadn't touched them since he'd left, knowing that the emotions would overcome her if she touched them. She wanted to, though. She knew she would eventually lose the battle against herself and get them anyway. She would hold every item, treasuring it.

_This is ridiculous, Jun Kazama_, she thought, berating herself. _Why don't you just make a shrine to him?_

She shook her head, biting her lip. There was no point in her getting angry at herself; it wasn't going to help her now. Her hand continued to stroke her stomach, but she didn't realise it now. Her other hand was cupped loosely over the locket around her throat, not actually making contact but so close she could feel the heat radiating from it.

Kazuya lingered in her mind like a drug that she could not give up, and every part of her yearned for him again. Her heart, though still continuing to beat and continue its function, felt cold in her chest.

She had only been out in civilised society a couple of times in the past few weeks, and each time had been strictly for shopping. She had not spoken to another human being in four weeks. There were moments when she would begin crying for no reason, and whenever she cried she thought of Kazuya comforting her, which only made her cry harder.

Everything reminded her of Kazuya. Memories of him lurked in every part of her cottage, every part of her heart and soul.

Desperate to distract herself, she glanced towards the coffee table in the middle of the room, where her book lay. It was closed, and she was shocked to see it was gathering a thin layer of dust. She picked it up and wiped it on her shirt, not caring about the dust on her dress. She stared at the book and opened it up to her page, marked with a dog-eared corner.

She settled deeper in the armchair, pulling her legs up and tucking them under her. She started reading, but had to put it down after a moment. She just couldn't read this book anymore. She had been up to one of the more passionate scenes in the book, and she found that she couldn't read it. Not now that she had actually experienced the true feeling of a man's touch.

Words could not capture the vastness of that feeling, the true depth of their connection. She shook her head sadly and put the book back on the table. She had a feeling she wasn't going to read it again.

She closed her eyes and leant back in her chair. She was really very tired, and she didn't see the point in staying awake for anyone. There was no one to stay awake for. She settled herself in it again, and smiled slightly as she fell into sleep.

* * *

AN. And there we have it. Chapter two will follow in good time. I hope you can't wait, I know I can't XD Please review and tell me what you think, I really can't say how much I appreciate it.


	3. The Second Month

AN. And here is chapter two. As I've probably mentioned this is the first sequel. I have two more following this. This and the next one are finished, the last is not. Therefore do not fret as to when chapters will be posted. Just read and enjoy XD

* * *

**Chapter Two – The Second Month**

Jun put a hand over her stomach, closing her eyes. Her morning sickness was dying away now, and she was very glad of that. She didn't think she could have taken waking up every morning for nine months to throw up just for this baby. The morning sickness had been replaced by cramps, though these were few and far between. They attacked generally at night, when she was only just going to sleep.

As if the thought had summoned it, a vicious cramp ripped through her abdomen. She cried out slightly, crossing her arms over her stomach. She hunched forward, her hair hanging around her face in a curtain. Tears burned in her eyes as she took deep breaths, focusing on the cramp and trying to force it to release.

After a few minutes it eased, leaving her shaken and weak. She panted slightly as she straightened up, her hands sliding down either side of her stomach and falling to the seat of the armchair. She lightly tapped her stomach with one finger, staring at the still-flat area beneath her dress.

"Stop that, Jin," she said, each syllable punctuated by a tap of her finger. "It's not nice." The remaining pain of the cramp faded almost instantly, and she smiled. "Good boy."

She rubbed her hand over her stomach, imagining her gentle touch going straight through her skin and flesh to the unformed baby boy inside her womb. She imagined her fingers stroking him, cradling him, rocking him to sleep.

These thoughts were ridiculous; she knew as well as anyone that her son wouldn't have any feeling at all for a few months at least, but they were comforting to her all the same. She continued to gently stroke her stomach, her fingers tracing small circles on her dress.

She took comfort in these thoughts, because a lot of the time she felt very alone in this forest. It was like being on an island in the middle of the ocean. Whenever she went into town she continued to remain silent, shying away whenever anyone talked to her. Her heart was isolated. She couldn't relate to any living human.

She hoped that when her son was born the void in her life would be filled. She hoped he would give her something to live for, something to nurture and protect. Something to love.

She moved her hand away from her stomach and sat up straighter, biting her lip and frowning. She had just had a feeling, one which sent chills up and down her spine and made her shiver with distaste. And now a thought came in an unknown voice, sneaking into her mind like a thief in the night.

_Why don't you just get rid of it?_

"What?" she said aloud, her eyes widening and her hands forming fists on the soft material of the armchair.

_Get rid of it. Abortions aren't expensive, you know. You can get them anywhere these days._

"I don't want an abortion," Jun said shakily. "I want to have Jin."

_Do you?_ The voice sounded surprised. _Do you really think having a son will help you get over Kazuya?_

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jun whispered, closing her eyes and willing voice to go away.

_Guess what, babe, Kazuya's dead. He's not coming back anytime soon. This boy isn't going to make you feel any better._

Her eyes flew open and she gasped. The voice in her mind was a deep voice, obviously male, and had a darkness to it.

"I know what you are," she whispered, staring straight ahead. "And I won't be swayed by you."

_Oh do you? _The voice was amused now. _Well, maybe you're not as dumb as you look._

"Leave me alone," Jun said. "I will not kill my son for you."

_If you have this child he will be doomed to a life of despair. He will be forever torn between two worlds; the world of good that you will try to instil in him, and the world of evil, which is in his blood._

"Stop it," Jun whispered. Tears started to burn in her eyes, but she kept her gaze solidly ahead.

_You'll probably die during childbirth anyway. Then little Jinny will be left all alone. How will that twist him, I wonder?_

"Go now and leave me," Jun whispered. Her tears tracked steadily down her cheeks.

_You need to wake up and smell the flowers, hun,_ the voice said. Jun could hear the grin in it, and she let out a quiet sob. _Jin is going to be evil. He will be a part of me, and I will be a part of him._

"Go away, Devil!" Jun screamed. Her hands came up and twined in her hair, and she fell forward with force.

The voice didn't say anything else, but a dry chuckle sounded in her head.

Jun shook her head violently, her hair whipping around her face in tendrils. She wiped the raw skin beneath her eyes gently and lifted her chin slightly.

"I'm not going to give up," she whispered, her voice loud in the silence of the cottage. "I won't give up, Kazuya. I promise I'll remain strong. I will raise our son, and I will raise him as well as I can. I will not let Devil win."

She could almost feel Kazuya's pride of her, and her face softened into a wide smile. Her hand fell back to her stomach and lightly stroked it again.

"I won't give up on you, Jin. You are my son. You are Kazuya's son. You will be a good man."

* * *

AN. And there is the end of the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I shall update with the next one in a couple of days. Please review if you feel the urge. Please and thank you :D


	4. The Third Month

AN. Oh...my...god!!! I'm gonna be a doctor!!! XD Yes, you heard right, I have been officially accepted into medical school. I'm definitely on my way to becoming a doctor. With that said, I hope you sincerely enjoy this chapter, which is wonderful and very informative ;)

* * *

**Chapter Three – The Third Month**

Jun walked into the shopping centre, glancing around nervously as she entered. She still didn't like coming into the town, but she had run out of food and shampoo, so she really needed to come here.

She walked to the food shop first, buying the food she needed (it wasn't much, she could always come back if she wanted anything else), and then went to the chemists to get some more shampoo and conditioner.

The clerk (a teenage boy with an unfortunate case of acne and bright red hair), caught her eye and smiled. Jun smiled back, but quickly turned away and started searching the shelves. She found herself searching through large amounts of shampoo, trying to find the sort that she liked. It was hidden on the back of one shelf, and when she had finally retrieved it she realised that the boy who had been the clerk mere minutes before, had been replaced by a familiar face.

The magazine-reading girl who had sold her the pregnancy test all those months ago was sitting at the counter, chewing on a wad of bubblegum. Jun faltered, the two bottles in her hand pressed against her chest. She took a deep breath and headed for the counter, hoping to God the young woman wouldn't recognise her.

"That'll be 27 dollars and 50 cents," the girl said in a bored voice, pressing two buttons on the cash register.

Jun handed the money over, not quite meeting the girl's eye. She glanced towards the counter slightly, and groaned internally when she caught the girl's interested look.

"Thank you," Jun said, the first words she had spoken to another human in three months, grabbing the shampoo and conditioner and backed away slightly.

"Just a sec," the girl said, reaching out and putting a hand on Jun's wrist. "I remember you."

"How funny," Jun said, a nervous laugh escaping her. "Why would you remember me?"

The girl ignored her question. "Well? What was it?"

Jun tried to pull away, but the girl kept a tight grip on her wrist. "What was what?" Jun asked, casting a desperate look towards the entrance (and exit) of the chemist.

"Was the test positive or negative?" the girl asked patiently.

Jun stopped and stared at the girl. There was a powerful curiosity on her young face, along with a simple knowing Jun had never seen before.

"It was positive," she said in a low whisper. The girl let go of her wrist and smiled.

"I thought it would be."

Jun left as quickly as she could, clutching the bags in her arms. She rushed back to the bus, conscious of the people looking at her as she passed by. She ducked her head and sat in the back of the bus on the journey back home.

Once there she ran into the kitchen and threw the bags on the counter, knowing there was nothing in there that could break. She ran into her bedroom and dived into her bed, tears already flooding her eyes.

_I thought it would be._

Was the girl psychic? Blessed without even knowing it? Jun didn't know, but in the moment before the girl had released her wrist, Jun had seen an image, an image she knew couldn't be true.

It had been a vision of Kazuya. He had been wearing a white shirt, two of the buttons loose at his neck, tucked into black trousers. He had been reading through a file, his mouth set in a hard, thin line. His left eye had been glowing bright red, and he had had scars beneath his eyes. The file he had been holding had a logo in the top left-hand corner, an emblazoned, green 'G'. Suddenly Kazuya had stiffened. He had slowly raised his head, and looked right at her.

Jun sobbed, shaking her head back and forth as she clutched at her pillow. The image had been so clear, so real. She felt she could have reached out and touched him. Her heart, enlivened by the brief image of Kazuya, thumped hard in her chest. Her chest heaved and she let out a silent scream.

Eventually the tears died away, although the emotions didn't. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling, her cheeks wet and her eyes dry.

"He can't be alive," she whispered to herself. "Heihachi killed him. There's no way he could be alive."

Saying this aloud caused more emotions to stir up, and she embraced them. No more tears fell, but her heart ached anew. She sniffled quietly to herself and closed her eyes as her mind ran through all the memories she had of Kazuya. Jun suddenly let out a little whimper, opening her eyes and biting on her lip.

Another image suddenly occurred to her, this one conjured from her own psychic ability. It was of Heihachi carrying the body of Kazuya. She could only been able to see Heihachi's arms curled around Kazuya, before the image widened and she saw the whole picture. She let out a soft cry as she watched Heihachi's arms uncurl, releasing Kazuya, letting his only son, her lover, fall into the fiery depths of the volcano.

She sat upright, still biting on her lip. Her hand gently began to stroke her stomach again. She had seen two visions, and she was confused about which one to believe. She knew that Heihachi had killed Kazuya out of pure hate, but would he go so far as to throw his son's body into a volcano? And even though she knew Kazuya was dead, why did she suddenly feel that he was alive? The vision inspired by the girl in the chemist had probably been wishful thinking; all the details in it thought up by her own mind.

She lay back down on the bed, lazily stroking her stomach. She would believe neither of the visions. If would be best for her if she just forgot about them.

* * *

AN. Chapter three at an end. Poor Jun, sinking into a pit of dispair. Poor Kazzy, all alone with his shirt loosened (drool). Anyway, please review if you feel the urge, it would be very, very nice of you XD


	5. The Fourth Month

AN. And here is chapter four. It's not much, I know, but it must count for something. I wonder where the friend I originally posted this for is... Hm... Mystery... Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four – The Forth Month**

Jun lightly cupped her hands over her stomach, a huge smile on her face. She finally had a bump. It wasn't a large bump; a slight growth of her otherwise flat stomach, but it was definitely there. Her hands smoothed over the slight bump, tracing small circles over her skin.

She stood up and walked to the kitchen, assessing the basic state of the food there. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted the nearly empty woodpile, biting her lip slightly. She sighed, picked up the axe from the side of the counter, supporting it with both hands as she left the cottage.

The sun was slanted westward, casting a long shadow over the area in front of her. She shrugged and leant the axe on the side of the cottage. She then started wandering in the forest, trying to find pieces of wood small enough to carry back to the cottage, but big enough to serve as fuel to a fire.

Each piece she found she carried back to the cottage, stacking them beside the chopping block. Her arms started to ache after a while and she stopped, wiping her forehead and putting her hands on her hips. She stared at the pile of wood. It was quite extensive, but almost all the pieces needed to be chopped in half at least once.

She sighed and got to work, putting the logs on the chopping block and carefully aiming the axe. Each time the axe fell towards the wood Jun felt a sickening powerlessness, a feeling that she couldn't control. She tried as hard as she could to assert some control over the fall of the axe, but gave up after a few tries. It wouldn't do for her to strain herself.

She hoisted the last piece of wood up onto the block and raised the axe. When the axe began to fall and she felt that brief moment of powerlessness, she also felt a fluttering in her stomach.

It was so sudden, so unexpected, that she dropped the axe. It hit the wood with a loud thud that Jun didn't hear. She was staring down at her stomach, her hands flying to the slight bump. Her fingers tightened as she felt the movement again, a very slight shifting deep inside her stomach.

"Jin," she whispered. The movement came again, very slightly. She rubbed her hand over her stomach, shock widening her eyes. Jin was moving. Her baby was moving, deep inside her, and she could finally feel him. "Oh, Jin," she said, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Oh, my dear sweet Jin."

She forgot all about the wood and headed back inside, a wide smile spreading over her face. She went into her bedroom, slipped her dress over her head (it had become very dirty in the process of collecting firewood) and stood in front of the mirror on the wall.

Her belly was only slightly extended, hardly noticeable when she wore clothes but very noticeable now that she wasn't. Her hands caressed the bump gently, her fingers grazing over her belly button and the tops of her hips.

"Jin," she whispered, staring at the bump in the mirror. "Move for me again, Jin. Please."

As if in answer that faint fluttering came again. Another tear rolled down her cheek. Her smile widened by a degree and her eyes shone as she rubbed her stomach.

"Thank you, Jin, thank you," she whispered.

Feeling Jin move made him so much more real to her. She had been violently ill with morning sickness and cramps for the first three months, but now that she had felt him, felt his life in her, he suddenly took on a whole new dimension of life. He was a person now, not just a foetus growing inside her but a real baby. His movement proved that.

She laughed, patting her stomach gently. It was the first time she had laughed since Kazuya died, and the sound was ringing, full of joy and light. It surprised her, causing her to stop for a moment and stare, confused, at the mirror.

Then her smile broke out again and she crossed both arms over her stomach.

"You will do nothing but good for me, Jin," she said, cuddling her belly. "You are a blessing, a gift. I will always love you."

She wasn't sure why she was saying this. After all, Jin couldn't hear her. He was still just a growing baby inside her womb, his fragile body still forming, still vulnerable. But she had a feeling that he was getting the message anyway, that some part of him was absorbing what she said and understanding it perfectly.

At least, she hoped so.

Her heart beat a little faster in her chest as she felt that tiny flutter again. Oh yes, Jin had heard her. She pulled out a fresh dress and slipped it over her head, tugging it down so it almost hid her stomach. Staring in the mirror, she suddenly put her hands on either side of her dress and pulled it taut, outlining her stomach in perfect detail. She smiled, releasing her dress and walking into the living room.

She picked up her book (a new one now; she had given up on the romance novels and discovered a new passion for fantasy), and opened to her page, somewhere near the middle. She settled herself in the armchair and began to read, one hand holding the book still and the other lazily stroking her belly.

* * *

AN. Jun Kazama, aka. Woman of Many Talents. Yeah, she can cut wood. Think about that for a while...


	6. The Fifth Month

AN. And here we have chapter five. Is that an unexpected knock I hear at the door (I mean, another one?). Surely not! Please, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five – The Fifth Month**

Jun smiled as Jin moved inside her, the movement stronger now than it had been a month ago. She put one hand over her stomach, making a quiet 'shh'ing noise as she did so. Jin stilled, and she laughed slightly. Her stomach had grown quite considerably in the past month, and she was now able to almost cradle it in her hands. She smiled dreamily, her hand gently sliding off her stomach.

There was a knock on the door, and she went to answer it without thinking. Just before she got to the door, she glanced down at her stomach. The bump wasn't all that noticeable, but she cursed inwardly that her only clean clothes had been her white shirt and black pants. She shrugged and opened the door.

The man standing outside was just a little taller than her and had a wide smile on his face. His long black hair was tied up in a ponytail. A bouquet of daisies was held in one hand.

"Jun," he said, holding out his arms.

"Lei," Jun said, smiling. She carefully went into his arms, making sure her stomach was positioned away from him. They embraced, Jun's smile growing even wider. When they finally pulled away, Jun led him into the living room.

"Oh, Jun," Lei said, smiling at her as he sat down. "It has been too long. Why haven't you contacted me in these past couple of months?" Jun bit her lip, fighting the urge to put her hands on her stomach.

"I've been really busy recently, Lei," she said, not quite meeting his eye. "But I've meant to call, really."

"I don't doubt it, Jun," Lei said with a wide smile. He faltered and his smile dropped away. "Is Kazuya still here?"

Jun's smile dropped away completely. "No, he's not," Jun said, her voice cracking slightly. "Kazuya died four months ago. I've been here alone ever since."

Lei took her hand, worry etched into his features. "Jun, you could have called me. I would have been here for you. You shouldn't have been here by yourself."

"I know you would have been here for me, Lei," she said, smiling at him. "But I just needed to be by myself for a while."

"How did Kazuya die?" he asked.

"Heihachi killed him," Jun whispered. "Kazuya left me to go and –"

Lei cut her off. "He left you here, alone?" He sounded outraged. Then his face softened as he took her hand. "Thank God he didn't do anything to you, Jun. Thank God he didn't hurt you." Jun looked down, feeling Lei's horror. "Jun? He didn't hurt you, did you?"

Jun sighed, looking back up at him. "No, Lei, he didn't hurt me. He was so kind and so gentle. He would never have hurt me."

Lei was staring at her, understanding filling his eyes. "Jun, you didn't sleep with him, did you?"

Jun looked down again. "I love him, Lei. And he loved me. Marriage and restrictions, it didn't matter to us. We were here, all alone, and we just...just..."

Lei took her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. He pulled her closer so she had to look into his eyes. "Jun, tell me you're lying. Tell me this is some cruel joke."

Jun's eyes filled with tears. Anguish and horror filled Lei's eyes, and he released her.

"Jun," he said, sounding dazed. "How could you?"

"Love knows no bounds," she whispered. Against her will one hand went to her stomach, rubbing it up and down. This was a comforting gesture to her, one she retreated to whenever she became even slightly distressed or upset. Lei had retreated to the chair across the living room, burying his head in his hands and shaking it back and forth slowly.

"There's no way," he whispered. "He must have forced you, Jun. There's no way you would have given him that honour unless he forced you."

Jun felt a flash of anger. "You don't understand, Lei," she said, recoiling from him. "We loved each other; nothing mattered to us but each other. He would never have forced me."

"Then why did he leave," Lei countered, his head shooting up. "Why would he leave you if he loved you?"

Jun faltered. "Kazuya had to go. He had to go to insure we could be together. There was no other way."

"That doesn't make sense, Jun, and you know it," Lei said. "He wouldn't leave if he loved you."

Jun slapped him. The slap was loud, a sudden crack that echoed through the air. Lei fell back onto his chair, one hand over his cheek, staring wide-eyed at Jun. Jun stared back at him, anger filling her to her core.

"You don't have any right," she said softly, "to judge Kazuya. He was a good man. And no matter what you say, I know he loved me."

Jin moved inside her stomach, the fluttering strong and agitated. It was obvious that he could feel Jun's distress, and was reacting in kind. Jun gasped and put both hands over her stomach, cradling her bump.

"Jun? Jun, what's wrong?" Lei was by her side in an instant, their brief fight momentarily forgotten in the worry for her.

"Nuh-nothing," Jun said. She still cradled the bump that was her stomach. Her fingers gently stroked her belly as she tried to make Jin calm again.

She saw Lei staring at her stomach, and realised she had made a terrible mistake by reacting so strongly.

"Jun," he said slowly, his eyes wide as he stared at the slight bump beneath her shirt. "Are you...?" He broke off, staring at her.

Jun let go of her stomach, trying to pull the shirt out so it would billow over the bump, hiding it. Lei put both of his hands on her stomach and stared at her in disbelief as he felt the solidness of the bump beneath her shirt.

"You're pregnant," he whispered. His hands still framed her stomach, and she closed her eyes, the hurt in his eyes burning her deep into her soul. "You're...pregnant."

"Yes, Lei," she said softly. Her eyes met his and she smiled slightly. "I am. And I'm going to give birth to him and raise him, all by myself."

Lei let go of her stomach, backing away a few steps. His shock-filled eyes bored into her. She put both hands on her stomach again, looking defiantly at him.

"I can't deal with this," Lei muttered, and bolted from the cottage. He slammed the door behind him, and Jun winced at the loud noise.

Jin stirred within her again, and she made soft noises of comfort. He stilled, and she continued to stare after Lei. She had no idea he would react so strongly. She had no idea that he hated Kazuya that much. She stroked her stomach, biting her lip. She had no way of knowing what Lei was going to do next.

* * *

AN. (sudden, foreboding music) Oh, I wonder. I hope you enjoyed. All reviews are greatly appreciated XD


	7. The Sixth Month

AN. And just because I felt there wasn't enough drama in her life already...

* * *

**Chapter Six – The Sixth Month**

Jun lay in her bed in the darkness of the cottage. The sun had set hours ago, and the moon was steadily making its way across the sky. The rustle of many nocturnal animals was incredibly loud in the silence of the night, and the occasional cry of an owl echoed through the forest. The distant splashes from the lake carried all the way into the cottage.

Jun lay with her eyes open, staring at the ceiling. Her hand gently stroked the quite substantial bump of her stomach, moving up and down with gentle ease. Jin hadn't moved for a couple of hours, and she thought that he was asleep inside her womb. Her fingers traced patterns on her bare skin.

Eventually sleep claimed her, and she fell gladly into the darkness.

A couple of hours later Jun was woken by frantic movement in her stomach. She put a hand over her belly, and gasped when she felt Jin kick out strongly.

"Jin, calm down," she said, putting both hands over her stomach. But it appeared that Jin wasn't listening to her, as his movements became more frantic. She sat up and walked towards the kitchen, pulling a dress over her head as she did so. When she got there she heard quiet whisperings outside. Her blood ran cold, and she knelt down, heading towards the door.

"Is this the place?" a soft voice whispered, and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Right, let's go."

There were light footsteps from outside, the noise only just loud enough to be heard. Jun bit back a gasp and backed away from the door slightly. The footsteps stopped just outside the door and she moved out of the way. Moments later the door was kicked violently in. It crashed to the ground with a violent clatter, and Jin kicked strongly in her stomach again.

Two men walked into the room, their faces covered by reflective helmets. They held large guns, and they were covered by thick armour. She recognised the uniform, even though the last time she had seen them they had been guarding the door of Mishima Mansion.

Tekken force.

Jun crouched in the corner, anger spreading through her. What did Heihachi hope to accomplish by sending these men here? Was he trying to eradicate her? She didn't know and didn't care. Her hands curled into fists and she slowly stood up.

"Find the girl," one of the men said.

The other man nodded, and started towards the living room door. Jun let out a silent scream as she rushed towards them. She was mindful of her pregnant stomach as she kicked one of the guns away from the man still in the doorway. She then grabbed the gun from the other man, spinning around so he flew over her shoulder.

"What the –"

Jun spun around and aimed the gun towards both of the men, the barrel wavering slightly.

"Get away from me," she hissed, glaring at the two men. One was on the ground, his head propped at a strange angle against the counter. The other man was still standing in the doorway, his hands up.

"Whoa," he said, sounding shaken. "Calm down."

"Get out and don't come back," she said. Her eyes darted between the two men. "Take him with you," she added, gesturing towards the unconscious man.

"Look, it's not what you think -"

"It doesn't matter what I think," Jun cut in, glaring at him. "Just leave."

He started to step forward, and the gun stopped wavering.

"Move one more step towards me, and I will kill you," Jun said. "Leave, and I'll let you go."

"Alright, okay." The man went and bent next to his partner. He grabbed the scruff of the man's shirt and started dragging him towards the door.

"Wait a second," Jun said, not moving. The man stopped, looking back to her. "Tell Heihachi that he'd better not try this again. I won't be so lenient next time." Jun knew that Heihachi prided himself on his Tekken force, and wouldn't send them to certain death.

The man nodded, leaving as fast as he could drag his friend. Jun lowered the gun to her side, breathing hard. Jin moved in her stomach and she put one hand over her stomach absently. The other gun was lying in the corner, and she stared at it, disgusted. She picked it up and put both of them beneath the sink, carefully propping them up.

Jin kicked out hard, and Jun shushed him softly, rubbing her stomach with both hands. He didn't still though, his frantic movements disturbing her greatly.

"It's alright, Jin," she whispered, her tone soothing. "They're gone now." She walked back into her room and pulled off her dress, crawling back into her bed wearing only her underpants.

She lay on her back, the thin sheet over her, and rubbed her stomach gently, trying to calm Jin down. His movements slowed, and finally stopped, leaving her awake in the complete darkness of the room. She sighed, both hands on either side of her stomach.

Her mind was going over one thing, again and again. If Jin hadn't woken her, what would the Tekken force have done? They would have snuck in here, both of them completely silent, and killed her.

_No,_ she thought, still absently stroking her stomach. _They would have killed Jin first._

Yes, that was probably closer to the truth. They would have stabbed her in the stomach, letting her watch as they tore Jin's body from her. She shuddered at this thought, and Jin moved ever so slightly.

"It's alright," she whispered. "Everything's alright, Jin. Go back to sleep." The movement stilled and she felt a slight smile touch her lips. "Everything's going to be fine."

She closed her eyes and drifted off into a surprisingly peaceful sleep, her hands still resting on top of her stomach.

* * *

AN. (shock!) Ah well, it's (almost) over now. Just three more months left. What could possibly happen!? Huh!? HUH!?! (hehe) Hope you enjoyed it, please review XD I want to extend a big thank you to ice dyaty (who has reviewed every chapter except the previous one) and to CoF666 (who reviewed the last one). Thanks!! XD


	8. The Seventh Month

AN. And now Jun's slight self-consciousness of her large stomach comes into play. Yep, getting into the seventh month, she is gonna be HUGE!

* * *

**Chapter Seven – The Seventh Month**

Jun tried to slip her dress over her head again, and sighed in frustration when it refused to pass over her stomach. She pulled it off and dropped it to the ground, picking up one of the large, shapeless maternity shirts she had bought on her last trip to the shops. She pulled it on and was pleasantly surprised to find that it flattered the giant bump that used to be her flat stomach. She smiled and pulled on a pair of low-riding pants, as they were the only ones now that didn't press against her stomach.

She walked out into the living room, resting her hands on her stomach. Jin kicked out strongly and she smiled.

"Yes, Jin, I'm hungry too." She walked into the kitchen and started making herself breakfast, humming a lullaby as she did so. Jin shifted in appreciation and she laughed. She sat at the table to eat, leaning back and gazing dreamily out of the window as she ate.

The Tekken forces had not disturbed her again. She hoped that Heihachi had taken her warning seriously, or that someone had found out and was protecting her. She hadn't heard any more noises from outside during the nights, but this was not exactly a reliable source.

Jin had started moving strongly, performing acrobatics inside her stomach. When she put her hand on her stomach she could feel him kicking exactly in the middle of her palm. He never missed, it seemed.

She finished up, cleaned the plate, and walked back into the living room. She picked up her book (the third one of the month) and sat in the arm chair. She read through several pages, resting the edge of the book on her stomach. Occasionally Jin would kick out and disturb the book slightly, and she would laugh and lightly slap her stomach.

A knock on the door startled her out of her dream-like state. She glanced towards her stomach, then back at the door. She sighed and got up slowly, using the strength in her arms to lift her up off her chair. She walked slowly to the door and, remaining behind it, opened it slightly.

Lei was standing there, a huge apologetic smile on his face.

"Jun," he said sheepishly. Jun didn't return his smile, but stepped out from behind the door. His own smile faded slightly as he stared at her belly. "Wow, you've grown a lot in the past couple of months."

"You noticed," she said with a wry smile. She placed both hands gently on her stomach, feeling Jin kick out. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes please," Lei said. Jun moved to the side and he walked in. Jun noted that he avoided her stomach as much as physically possible. He sat down on one of the chairs and she lowered herself into the armchair. "How can I help you, Lei?"

Lei reached out and put a hand over hers. She had to fight the urge to pull away from him. "I'm worried about you, Jun," he said softly. "You've been out here all alone for seven months now."

Now she couldn't help it, she moved her hand away from his. "I've been doing just fine, Lei," she said coldly. "Jin and I are fine."

"Jin?" Lei sat back in surprise. "You've taken _another_ man into your house?"

Jun raised her eyebrows. "Jin is my son's name, Lei," she said softly. "He and I are doing fine."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Lei asked, eyeing her stomach apprehensively.

"I just do, trust me on this." She put both hands protectively on her stomach. Lei watched her, shock on his face.

"Jun, are you sure you want to have Kazuya Mishima's baby?" he asked softly.

"What would you have me do, Lei? I can't have an abortion, not now, not so late on."

Lei opened his mouth, then closed it again. Jun didn't want to hear what he'd been about to say.

"Jun, I've been thinking about you a lot in the past couple of months."

"Could have fooled me," she muttered under her breath, so he didn't hear.

"And I've been thinking about your situation. It's hardly ideal, Jun." He came and sat on the chair next to hers, staring deep into her eyes. "You need someone here with you, Jun. You can't raise this boy by yourself, you just don't have the resources."

"I'll do fine," Jun said. She sighed and smiled at Lei. "I've done fine so far, haven't I?"

"Having the boy will be different," Lei said. "He'll be a lot more work after he's born."

Jun frowned. What he said was true, but she knew she could handle it. Jin had already proved to be easily placated.

"I'll be just fine, Lei. Don't worry."

Lei sighed and patted her hand. "Jun, I want you to think very seriously about the question I'm about to ask you," he said, still staring at her.

Jun had a terrible feeling what was coming next, but nodded, her eyes fixed on his.

"Jun, will you marry me?"

Jun recoiled slightly, her eyes widening with shock. Her hand was still clutched tightly in Lei's. Jun shook her head, searching for the words to say.

"I'm sorry, Lei, but I can't just marry you to help me with Jin. I couldn't marry anyone so soon after –"

"That was eight months ago, Jun," Lei said. He didn't relinquish his grip on her hand. "You will have to move on sometime."

"No I won't," Jun whispered. "I'm not going to marry you, Lei, I'm sorry."

"But, Jun," Lei said, pulling her a little closer using her hand. "You're going to be here for a long time, all by yourself. You really need to consider what's best for the boy."

"Stop calling him the boy," Jun spat, trying to pull away. "His name is Jin."

"Sure...Jin. You need to consider what's best for Jin."

"That's all I've ever done," Jun said, still trying in vain to pull away. "It wouldn't do him any good to live in the same house as a loveless marriage."

"It wouldn't do him any good to be raised without a father's influence," Lei said softly.

"But you're not his father," Jun said. "Kazuya is his father. And if he can't be raised with Kazuya's influence, then he won't be raised with a father."

Lei didn't answer, but pushed himself forward suddenly. She didn't have time to react, and suddenly their lips were touching. Jun recoiled instantly, pushing Lei away with both hands.

"Just go, Lei," she said, pointing at the door. "I can handle Jin by myself. I don't need to be married to you."

Lei stood slowly, a sad smile on his face. "Alright, Jun. Just call if you need me."

"Goodbye, Lei."

He nodded and left, closing the door quietly behind him. Jun touched her lips, not surprised that she felt no sudden thrill or excitement when she did. Only Kazuya's kisses had the power to do that. Jin kicked in her stomach and she rubbed her stomach gently. He kicked out again, and she nodded.

"I know, Jin. I know."

* * *

AN. Don't get me wrong, I do like Lei (well, I can stand him), but I don't think he'd be a good dad to dear little Jin. Thus Jun's reaction. ... Please don't lynch me... I hope you enjoyed. My chances to update will be limited for the next week because a friend is coming to stay at our house for New Years. Therefore, if I don't get the chance before then, I hope everyone reading has an excellent start to 2009 XD


	9. The Eighth Month

AN. Nearing the end of Jun's pregnancy now. But what is she doing all the way in Osaka?? Oo, suspense!!

* * *

**Chapter Eight – The Eighth Month**

Jun carefully got off the bus, using the rail as support as she walked down the steps. Her stomach was even larger now, which was quite a feat. Her heart was thumping hard in her chest, and Jin kicked her diaphragm.

"I know, Jin," she whispered.

She stared at the wooden building in front of her, her stomach knotting up. She didn't want to do this, but knew that her conscience wouldn't leave her be until she did. She had to tell her mother.

The Kazama Dojo was a quiet building, built on the far-outskirts of Osaka. The small façade hid the larger building, a ring of rooms around a main courtyard. Itsuki, the master here now, taught the larger classes in this courtyard, while Miyako led meditation exercises in the smaller rooms.

Jun walked slowly forward and knocked on the door, biting her lip as she did so. Quiet footsteps announced the arrival of someone, and the door was flung open. Miyako stood there, her eyes widening at the sight of Jun and her hugely pregnant stomach.

"What are you doing here?" Miyako asked, too shocked to sound angry at her daughter.

"I need to talk to you," Jun said. "Can I come in?"

Miyako nodded, and led Jun through the dojo to the small kitchen. They sat on opposite sides of the table, Jun pulling the chair out to accommodate her stomach. They stared at each other for a moment in silence, Jun rubbing her stomach for comfort.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Jun?" Miyako said softly, her eyes fixed on Jun's stomach.

"Mama, I am eight months pregnant with Kazuya's child," Jun said.

Miyako recoiled, pushing the chair backwards. "With that demon's child?" she hissed. "How could you, Jun? How could you betray your family like that?"

"I haven't betrayed anyone," Jun said, gripping her stomach tighter. "Listen, Mama, I need help."

"He's left you, hasn't he? He's left you all alone to take care of his bastard."

"Jin is not a bastard, Mama. He is my son and I love him."

Miyako frowned, lines appearing all over her face.

"Jun, you are the Chosen One. You were blessed by an angel. Now you've been tainted by the blood of the Devil. Your son is going to be a hybrid, both Devil and angel. He will be cursed in the eyes of God. Jun, you cannot keep this baby."

"Why does everyone want me to get rid of him?" Jun asked angrily, staring intensely at Miyako. "What can I do, exactly, Mama?"

"You can put him up for adoption," Miyako said quietly.

Jun's anger flew out of her in a rush; she fell back in her chair slightly and stared at Miyako.

"Adoption?" she asked quietly, her hands coming up to flutter protectively over her stomach. "I couldn't do that, Mama."

"Why not?" Miyako asked. "There is no reason whatsoever to keep him. He will never know he was a Kazama."

Jun flinched, each word Miyako said sending bolts through her body.

"If I put him up for adoption, Mama, that won't stop him being a Kazama. It won't stop him being a Mishima. He will still be part of me."

"But he will be with someone else; someone else can make sure that he's alright." Miyako's tone was coaxing, her eyes fixed on Jun's face.

"He would still be confused," Jun said, overriding Miyako. "He would still wonder what was happening to him. At least with me he can understand."

"That's not true, Jun. Your son will never understand what he is going through. He will always be pushed towards the evil side of his nature."

"Then I can't let him live by himself," Jun said, almost spitting the words out. "I can't leave him alone to figure it out on his own. I'm going to help him, I'm going to be there for him and I'm going to love him unconditionally."

Miyako sighed, sadness taking over her features. "Jun, you are my daughter, you are the Chosen One, and I will always love you. But you cannot have this baby and be a part of this family," she said. "I'm giving you a choice. You can either put the baby up for adoption the minute he's born, or you can keep him and never contact us again."

"That's not a fair choice," Jun whispered. "That's not fair, Mama, and you know it."

Miyako lifted her chin, the same determined glint in her eye that Jun had seen so many times before. "Whether it is fair or not, it is your choice, Jun. Make it, and we will see the outcome."

Jun rose to her feet. "Mama, I love you, I love Papa and I love Itsuki. But Jin is my son, and I cannot just leave him alone in the world. I will raise him and I will raise him right. Goodbye, Mama."

She turned, not looking at Miyako, and left the dojo. Tears burned in her eyes as she climbed onto the bus, and she wiped them away as she walked to the back. She sat in the back corner and wiped away each tear as they fell. Her stomach was twisting in her oversized belly, her heart beating hard in her chest.

Jin kicked out, and she put a hand over her stomach. Jin kicked out again, but it was gentler this time, and Jun smiled.

"Thank you, Jin," she whispered. "You'll help me get through this."

She was still outraged by the unfairness of Miyako's choice, but still stuck by her decision. If she had to choose between her family and her baby, Jin would win, hands down. If having Jin meant cutting off contact with her family, then so be it.

* * *

AN. Now that's not fair, is it? No, I don't think so. But Miyako is stubborn and bull-headed and is determined to protect her family no matter what. Now, I know how that sounds, but she has a son and husband to protect too, and she doesn't want them harmed by the blood of the Devil which flows through Jin's veins. Anyway, that's my reasoning behind it. Review if you want to XD


	10. The Last Month

AN. And now, the last month. Oh dear, oh what could happen...oh, let me guess...labour?

* * *

**Chapter Nine – The Last Month**

Jun read her book quietly, her legs tucked up beneath her. Her eyes were focused on the words, flying over them at a fast rate. Her stomach had grown bigger now, and was also lower down on her stomach, forcing her to wear maternity dresses instead of shirts and pants. Jin moved more often as well, showing his active state of mind.

Jun's eyes widened as a cramp tore through her stomach. She dropped her book to the floor and stared down at her stomach, putting both hands over her stomach. She felt something within her break, and a rush of warm water gushed from between her legs, soaking the armchair.

"Oh dear God," she said. She struggled to her feet and stared at the wetness on the chair. Her hands clutched her stomach, and she felt that same cramp again. "No, not now. Anytime but now."

She wasn't prepared for this. She thought labour would start in a couple of days, that she would have more warning than this.

There was a loud knock on the door and she rushed to open it. Lei was standing there, his prepared smile disappearing as soon as he saw her panic-stricken face and the water soaking the lower half of her dress, still dripping down her calves.

"Lei," she said, collapsing against him, relief spreading through her. "Lei, it's starting. I need to get to a hospital."

Lei nodded, grabbing her and starting to half-carry, half-drag her towards the edge of the forest. She stumbled behind him, letting out quiet cries as more contractions gripped her stomach in a vice. Lei got her to his police-cruiser in record time, opening the back door and pushing her inside.

She lay on the back seat, her face twisting as fresh contractions ripped through her. She panted between each one, trying hard to breathe deeply. She braced herself with her hands as Lei suddenly started the car, revving the engine so it jumped forward. He flipped a switch on the dashboard and the flashing blue light on top of the car began to wail.

"You just wait, Jun," he said. "We'll be there in no time."

"I...hope...so," Jun said, deep breaths punctuating each word.

Lei glanced over his shoulder at her, worry creasing his forehead. Jun paid no attention to him, concentrating on the contractions which came at shorter and shorter intervals. She had read up on pregnancy and, as a result, labour, and wondered why the contractions had come so quickly.

It occurred to her after a moment that the Devil gene in Jin probably sped the reaction up a bit. Whatever it was causing this, she hoped it would wait until she got to the hospital. Lei sped around corners and Jun had to keep steadying herself, concentrating on her breathing as much as she could.

With each contraction she let out a little gasp, her fingers gripping the plastic covers on the seats below her.

"Hang on, Jun," Lei said desperately, hunching over his dashboard. "We're almost there."

Jun didn't answer, clenching her eyes shut as another contraction pulled at her stomach. The car screeched to a halt a few minutes later, and Lei was outside her door instantly to help her out. She was pulled into the hospital, where a wheelchair was immediately pulled up for her.

She sat down, still clutching her stomach and breathing deeply. A nurse came and started to wheel her into the maternity ward. Lei followed, his hand seeking Jun's.

"What is your relation to the baby?" the nurse asked, staring at Lei.

He paused before saying, "I'm its father."

Jun stiffened and glared at him, before turning to the nurse. "He's not the father. He has no relation to me or my baby."

"I'm sorry, sir," the nurse said, turning to Lei. "I'm afraid I can't let you into the delivery room."

She wheeled Jun through a double door, the doors shutting behind them in Lei's face. Jun felt a small hint of triumph, before another contraction distracted her.

Once in the delivery room, she was helped onto a bed. Her feet were put up in stirrups and another contraction ripped through her.

A doctor came in a moment later, bending down to examine her.

"You're fully dilated," he said, glancing up at her. "You should be giving birth any minute now."

Jun nodded, clenching her stomach muscles. The doctor smiled and went to a sink on the wall. He washed his hands with an extensive amount of soap and pulled on a pair of sterilised gloves. Jun pushed again as he approached her. He let out an exclamation of surprise, and she cried out slightly as she felt something push out of her.

"It's already crowning," he said, surprised. "This is the fastest birth I've ever attended to."

"Guess I'm just lucky," Jun said, pushing again. She let out a quiet scream as she did so, twisting her fingers in the sheet beneath her.

The doctor positioned his hands between her legs, and Jun felt something slide from her. The doctor held up her baby, her son, her Jin, and stuck one finger in his mouth. Jin let out a strong scream, and Jun inhaled in wonder at the sound. The doctor handed Jin to a nurse and Jun felt something snap, something that had bound the two of them together for the past nine months.

Jin cried out as he was placed on a towel and wiped down. He was wrapped in a different towel and handed to Jun.

She cradled him in her arms, smiling down at his small face. He stopped crying almost instantly, his wide brown eyes blinking innocently up at her. She held one finger above him, and he clutched at it with one chubby hand.

"Jin," she whispered, one tear sliding down her cheek. "You're so beautiful."

Her heart was thrumming in her chest, each beat indistinguishable from the next. There was a warmth all through her, a sense of love so deep and profound that she had difficulty believing that such a feeling could exist. Her love for Kazuya had been strong, true and powerful, but this love, a mother's love, was so different. The two couldn't be compared.

Jin let out a soft gurgle, and she stroked one hand over his sparse black hair, his soft skin. She counted his fingers and toes, tickled his tiny tummy and pressed kiss after kiss to him.

"Ma'am," the doctor said, a smile on his face. "Would you like to give a name to your baby?"

"Yes," Jun whispered, holding Jin close to her. "His name is Jin Kazama." The doctor nodded and whispered something to the nurse. Jun didn't care what it was. She cradled Jin to her breast, her lips pressed gently on his forehead. Jin cooed softly, his tiny hands stroking over her cheek.

"Oh, Jin," she whispered against his forehead. "I love you so much."

* * *

AN. Now, I'm guessing the bit about a mother holding her child for the first time. I couldn't ask my own mother because the first time she held me she was...well...unconscious (hurrah for emergency C-sections!) and so I pieced it together from my own imaginings and what my dad felt (which is subtly different, so I imagine). Review if you wish. I hope you all had an excellent New Year's Eve and have a prosperous 2009. I think it's going to be a good year XD (can you tell I'm really tired??)


	11. Epilogue

AN. And here is the epilogue that I forgot to mention. Silly me XD Fast forwarded a little, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue – A Year Later**

Jun smiled as she entered the kitchen, carrying her groceries in both hands. Jin was secured in a hand-fashioned sling on her back. She put the bags down and twisted the sling so Jin was in front of her, giggling at the sudden transition.

She lifted him out of the sling and supported him on one hip as she pulled the sling over her head. He played with the sleeve of her shirt as she did so, his tiny hands gripping and twisting the thin material. She tossed the sling onto the table and sat Jin down on the other chair, securing him with rails that she had fixed on. He giggled again, lightly hitting the smooth edges of the rails.

"Hush, Jin," Jun said, smiling. "I'll only be a moment."

Jin put both hands over his mouth, his smile wide. Jun ruffled his hair, before starting to put her groceries away. When she was done she hoisted Jin out of his chair and went into the living room.

The coffee table had been moved from its place in the middle of the room to against the wall, a soft carpet spread out in the middle of the room. Jun put Jin down on this carpet and he started pulling up fibres instantly, his brown eyes wide with glee.

Jun sat back on her heels, watching Jin play. He was so much bigger now. His wide brown eyes, so like Jun's, observed everything that was presented to him with interest and wonderment. His black hair, which Jun had allowed to grow without cutting, was growing into a spike behind his head. Only a few strands seemed to be affected by gravity, and fell over his forehead in a small fringe.

Jin turned and held his hands out to Jun, opening and closing his hands. He made a tiny urgent noise in the back of his throat.

Jun gathered him close to her, her arms enclosing him gently. He sighed happily, resting his head on her shoulder and leaning against her. One hand lay on her breasts, the other hung loosely by her side. His fringe tickled her cheek.

She turned her head and kissed his forehead gently, closing her eyes and rocking him back and forth. That love inside her, that huge undeniable emotion, welled inside her again. She smiled, her lips still pressed on his forehead, and he returned the smile.

"You're so like your father, Jin," she whispered against his skin.

He closed his eyes and his lips pursed as he fell into a quiet sleep. His soft breaths blew against her neck. She supported him with one hand, her other hand lightly stroking his hair. His body was hot against hers, his heart beating in time with her own.

She opened her eyes and pulled her head back slightly. Jin's eyes were closed, a very slight smile on his lips.

A dark feeling pressed on her and she gasped, her hands tightening on Jin's body. He stirred uncomfortably, his eyes opening and staring accusatorily at her. Jun shushed him absently, her eyes darting around the room. The feeling was so completely and utterly familiar that she let out a quiet sob.

Jin woke up more completely, making a soft noise of concern. Jun looked at him, her tense face softening. She gave him a quick kiss on his forehead, but he didn't settle back into her arms. Instead he pushed himself away using his hands, looking more fully in her face.

The dark feeling intensified slightly and she shivered. Jin put his hand on her cheek, his fingertips resting just beneath her eyes.

"It's alright, Jin," she whispered, supporting him. "It's alright."

He seemed soothed by her words, but she was still apprehensive. Her heart was beating a little bit faster, but her stroking of Jin's hair was gentle and calm.

She bit her lip, and glanced towards the door.

The dark feeling increased with every second that passed, and she felt cold trills run up and down her back. She let Jin relax against her again, soothing him with soft words and gentle touches. His soft, sighing breaths against her neck did nothing to dispel the anxiety growing in her with each passing moment.

"It can't be," she whispered, cradling Jin close. She rocked him back and forth, staring hard at the door to the kitchen. She bit her lip as the darkness suddenly increased triple-fold, and there was a loud knock at the door.

Jin was startled out of his doze, and Jun quieted him before he started crying. Jin stared at her, confusion evident on his small face, the face that already looked so much like Kazuya's.

Jun paused, comforting Jin as she thought. She analysed the darkness pressing on her, trying to decide whether or not to go and answer the door. The knock came again, the sound loud and sharp. Jin didn't jump as much this time, but he still looked up, making a small gurgling noise as he did so.

Jun set him down on the carpet, smoothing his fringe down as she did so. He held his hands out again, but she shook her head.

"I'll be right back, Jin, I promise," she whispered to him, kissing his forehead. He lowered his hands, still staring pleadingly up at her. She kissed him again, and walked into the kitchen. She paused in front of the door, her hand resting on the doorknob.

She pressed one ear to the door, trying hard to hear who it was. She heard a frustrated sigh, and the knock came again. All she could gather from that sigh was that it was a man standing outside. Who it was, she didn't know. She cursed the fact that none of her windows overlooked this door.

She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Her stomach flipped over and she felt tears burn in her eyes. Her heart leaped into life, thumping so hard she feared it would burst out of her chest.

She put out one hand and the man took it, his long fingers wrapping around hers. Her smile was wide, her tears not detracting from her obvious joy. Her whisper was filled to the brim with emotion.

"You came back."

**The End**

* * *

AN. Hehehe...aren't I evil? How about that, ending a story on a note like that. Hmm, someone had better read the sequel if they wanna know what happened! (well...not the next sequel, but the one after that. I was going to put it into the next one, but then I ran outta space, so it's in the last of the series now...) Thank you for reading the second in my saga. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it (all those yeas ago). Cheers! XD


End file.
